1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact data carrier having an antenna coil and an IC chip and an IC chip used for the same and more particularly to a non-contact data carrier and an IC chip for surely realizing continuity between the antenna coil and the IC chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-contact data carrier having an antenna coil and an IC chip is conventionally used in the distribution system. Such a non-contact data carrier is used, for example, by attaching to a shipping box of a product or a product itself.
The non-contact data carrier generally has a resin substrate, a metallic antenna coil installed on the resin substrate, and an IC chip connected to the antenna coil. When electromagnetic waves are sent to the non-contact data carrier from the reader side, an induced current is generated in the antenna coil and operates the IC chip.
The non-contact data carrier, as mentioned above, generally has a metallic antenna coil installed on a resin substrate and an IC chip connected to the antenna coil. The IC chip has an IC bump in contact with the antenna coil and is fixed to the antenna coil by an ACF (anisotropic conductive film) or an inter-metal joint by ultrasonic vibration.
An aluminum antenna coil is at a low cost compared with a copper one, though an aluminum oxide film is formed on its surface, so that the continuity between the antenna coil and the bump may be disturbed. It may be considered to additionally provide a deposit layer composed of a continuity material on the antenna coil surface so as to suppress generation of an aluminum oxide film. However, the plating step for forming a deposit layer is required and the manufacturing step is complicated, resulting in an increase in cost.
The present invention has been developed in consideration of the aforementioned problems and is intended to provide a non-contact data carrier and an IC chip for simplifying the manufacturing step and surely realizing continuity between the antenna coil and the IC chip even if low-cost aluminum is used.
The present invention is a non-contact data carrier comprising: a substrate, a metallic antenna coil on the substrate, and an IC chip having an IC chip body and a plurality of bumps connected to the antenna coil, wherein each bump of the IC chip has a projection piercing in and connected to the antenna coil and an IC chip to be used in a non-contact data carrier having a metallic antenna coil comprising an IC chip body and a plurality of bumps connected to the IC chip body, wherein each bump has a projection piercing in and connected to the antenna coil.
According to the present invention, each bump of the IC chip is connected to the antenna coil by piercing its projection into the antenna coil.